


True Collors

by Kurei16



Series: Lovestruck AU [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Villainous au, lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurei16/pseuds/Kurei16
Summary: When everything seems off, family is there for you.





	True Collors

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boi it took me way more time than I thought it will. I dropped everything else just to write it (almost) and finally here I am.  
> That's another storry from my Villainous au - Lovestruck, chose by my followers as a gift for 200+ count. I'm so happy I reached it!  
> Also I hope that's fluff because I think I never wrote fluff in my life and I'm not sure how it works. Tried also write some angst into it and show more how their relationship looks like. The ship wrote itself.

 Days like this weren’t usual in the house. Everything just seemed off, tired and on the edge of falling apart. Lorencia was out of the life since the morning, texting with someone on her phone, not paying attention even to Bob. So Bob was just lying in his bed, emanating with this weird, dark energy, like if he was angry at whole world without a reason. And both of them decided the best place to hang out is a very tiny laboratory, where Ross was trying to come out with another brilliant idea.

 Well, more like he was having another existential crisis.

 Love Hat wanted from him a device, the best a ray gun, which would show real emotions of someone who was hit with it, similar to how he could do. Best trough colors, like it’s in this song. He said, that people too often hid their emotions and it cause pain, and that he got the idea because of someone who’s really close to him. Ross hated the expression he gave him while saying it, this sweet, little smile with narrowed eyebrows.

 So now he was sitting on his chair, looking dumbfounded at clean blue paper, listening to bings and pings coming out of Lorencia’s phone and thinking how dumb he have to be, to not be able to project small, silly device. And having this stupid smile of Love Hat next to his eyes.

 Speaking about Love, he didn’t show up since this morning, searching for attention, and it was almost evening. Probably that was what made this day the most unusual, lack of cheerful, lovestruck idiot trying to hug everybody or just be near, like a cat, searching attention.

 Ross groaned, brushing his ears and nape. And, as it is said in this old phrase with devil, there was heavy sigh in the door.

 “You all are here, huh?” Love’s voice was silent and lacking a smile in it. Ross slowly turned his chair to face him, the rest not even paying attention.

 Love Hat was smiling, but it was obviously fake. He had his left hand hidden in pant’s pockets, which he was doing when he wasn’t feeling well, and staff close to his chest. Something was wrong and Ross didn’t want to end this day by calming temperamental demon.

 “Yes. What is it?” he said, at least trying to be soft, after his own depressing thoughts.

 “I’m not sure. Well, I was thinking…”

 Love made a pause, like if he wanted to continue, but wasn’t sure about it. Ross felt his stomach knot, it was one of these situation he hated so much. He didn’t mind risking his life and calming mad demon. He didn’t mind staying by his side in those long, hard nights (or those pleasant ones but we’re not talking about that right now). But that? That required talking.

 Human stayed quiet for a moment, thinking. What should he say? Love was standing there, not moving at all, probably waiting at reaction. What normal people, not idiots like him, would do in situation like this?

 “Do you want to talk about it?” suddenly spoke Lorencia, not moving her eyes from the phone. Ross shivered. That was what he should have said, immediately, without struggling like a moron.

 “Y-yes.”

 It was a soft crack in his voice, but even if it was barely audible, made whole trio focus on him. He smiled, feeling their eyes on him and shifted slightly, hearing Ross standing up from his chair. Well, now he was starting to panic, and he just wanted to talk with someone.

 “L?”

 “It’s, it’s nothing, it’s all right, I just need more rest, I guess.”

 Ross, now standing next to demon, crooked his head a little. It was obvious he didn’t need to rest, but be with someone. But human didn’t know how to propose it.

“Do you want to rest with us?”

 Ah yes, that was one way to ask.

 Love Hat nodded once, slowly, feeling uneasiness emanating from Ross. He tried to move toward him and bumped into other side of doorframe. Ross chuckled but grabbed his arm to steady him, then jumped lightly when Love gasped.

 “What’s that?” Lorencia walked toward them.

 “U-uh, I, um, my muscles hurt a little so maybe…”

 Ross grabbed his hand once more, harder, making demon yelp. He was looking like little child caught with his hand in cookie jar and Ross guessed what happened.

 “You went outside?”

 “What?!” hissed Lorencia. Bob gave out angry whine from his corner.

 “I was bored, wanted to see some love, but so-someone recognized me and, and they called police. I didn’t want to fight, but then…”

 “It’s okay” interrupted Ross, sending frustrated look toward Lorencia. He really, really didn’t want to end this day with calming this red parrot.

 Lorencia understood, sighed to calm herself and looked Love over.

 “Yeah, you’re here and that’s important now.”

 “I’m sorry.”

 Lorencia didn’t answer. She looked at Bob and gesticulate toward him to follow. Big, plush panda groaned, sighed but finally stood up. In the meantime Ross eyed Love and slowly, cautiously, grabbed his other arm.

 “Come” he said simply and leaded demon trough another rooms.

.

 Love Hat snuggled in his big bed, listening to shifting of clothes. Ross was changing in the room, while Lorencia was preparing herself in the bathroom. Love felt a little bit guilty, but it was overshadowed by tiredness. Of course he needed much more than few bullets in his arm to make his body dead-tired, but this tiredness was different. He just didn’t have energy to move.

 “I never understand why you do this” spoke suddenly Ross.

 “Huh?”

 “You’re powerful being which can’t be killed in this world. Maybe caught, yes, but not killed. So why are you letting your body feel pain? You could easily get rid of it.”

 “I could. But when I’m feeling, and then showing it, people aren’t as scared of me as their usually are. I’m more human than I seem at first sight.”

 “But why?” Ross didn’t understand.

 “I don’t want people to be afraid of me. To… hate me.” Demon’s little, pleased smile faltered. Ross wanted to say something but before he could Lorencia left the toilet. She looked at depressed looking Love Hat and anxious Ross and sighed.

 “Come on, you only got hurt. Nothing new. You knew the risk leaving the house.” She scrawled to bed and laid on one said of demon. Love smiled softly to her, facing place where he felt mattress move.

 Ross looked at his feet, thinking about what Love said, but then Bob walked inside, with snacks in his paws, and he was fully distracted.

 They readjusted, so now Bob was lying on upper bed and the rest leaned on him, Love Hat in the middle, Lorencia and Ross on both of his sides. They watched a movie, but not really paid attention to the story, from time to time just telling Love what’s happening on the screen. No one ever asked why blind eldritch insisted on having TV in his bedroom.

 When particular boring part of the movie came – boring because it had more talking than action – Ross glared at Lorencia. She had her phone close to her, but tried to not use it, respecting their ‘family time’. After few minutes she noticed Ross’ glare.

 “What?”

 “What what?”

 “Why are you glaring at me?”

 “I’m only thinking. You know. About your internet crush you were talking with whole day.” In one second, like a dry straw catch fire, Lorencia’s face color changed on red. She immediately looked away, but it was too late. “Holy spaghetti, it’s true!”

 “Shut up!” Girl looked back at Ross’ stupid mask and also met stupid smile of Love Hat and Bob’s curious look. It was obvious now she won’t be able to come out with a lie.

 “You have a crush?” chirped Love, making her groan and cover her face with a blanket.

 “That’s not a crush!”

 “Aww come on, don’t be shy, tell us about your sweet, little dove” teased Ross.

 “I just like to talk with them, okay?”

 “Them?”

 “Yeah, w-well, we just talked one day.” Lorencia lowered blanket, looking down. “I’m not sure about their gender and I don’t really care.”

 There was slight pause.

 “But?” Love Hat tried to encourage her quietly. Lorencia quickly looked at him and back at the blanket.

 “I-I don’t know. I like them, they’re funny and cute but… I don’t know what does they think about me. Maybe they think I’m annoying? Talk with me because they’re pitying me? What, what if we will meet one day and they’ll think I’m ugly? Or, or weird, because I have a tail?”

 “Then their never saw real ugliness” said Ross quieter than normally. Lorencia smiled softly to him and then again hid his face in the blanket.

 “What if” she murmured almost incoherently “I don’t know how to love someone? What if I’m broken because I was raised in family without any love and left to rot in hospital, not able to even talk to anybody and-“

 She was cut off when Love grabbed her and hugged tightly, snuggling to her hair. He started purring, not letting Lorencia free herself from vice-like grab.

 “That’s not true sweetheart! Look, you are already in love!”

 “I’m not!” squealed girl into demon’s chest, poorly trying to get away.

 “Cute” chuckled Ross, unfortunately for him, because Love Hat focused on him. Before human could run demon grabbed him with free hand and squeezed too.

 “L!”

 “I’m so proud! My sweet, sweet, perfect kitty! I want to know everything!”

 “No! Let me go! I won’t tell you a thing you weirdmmhhhh!” Lorencia’s face was squashed into Love’s chest and she started to scream, not being able to breath. Demon quickly let her go and she jumped at Bob, hiding. Love Hat chuckled and readjusted his hold on Ross.

 Lorencia looked at Bob, who was smiling at her stupidly and elbowed him.

 “Shut up.”

 She was embarrassed and hot but weirdly happy. This heavy tension in her chest left and she could smile and relax. Girl snuggled into Bob’s fur and when her eyelids fell down panda covered her with his fluffy tail.

 Ross and Love Hat stayed awake even when they heard Bob’s snoring. The movie ended and Ross found some calm music to not sit in total silent. Love never let him go, hugging in one arm his waist.

 Finally Ross yawned and looked at demon and arm, squishing him. “So, it doesn’t hurt anymore?” he asked with bored voice.

 “Huh?”

 “Your arm.”

 There was a pause and Love Hate made particular cute, shocked expression.

 “Pff, you forget it’s supposed to hurt, right?”

 “Y-yeah.” Love smiled, defeated and laughed as well. They laughed like dumbasses for a moment, trying to do it as quiet as possible, to not wake Lorencia and Bob up. Finally Love stopped and sighed. Ross looked on him. “I’m sorry.”

 “Huh? For what?”

 “For going out. And risking. I know I’m not supposed to without important reason but I just couldn’t stop myself. I couldn’t find my place today, and-“

 “It’s okay. I don’t really care” huffed human. “You came back in one piece and no one important noticed you so that’s okay for me.”

 Love smiled, but he still looked like beaten puppy. He moved his free hand toward Ross, placed it on his chest and slowly moved higher, searching for human’s face. Ross observed it till demon touched his mask.

 “Could you take it off?” Human tensed momently. “They’re asleep, and if you fall asleep too I’ll cover it.”

 Ross was silent for a moment but finally moved gently Love’s hand away and touched his steel face. He slid his fingers under it, there was a click, soft hiss and mask stayed in his hand, revealing few scars around his nose and pink patch around his mechanical eye.

 “Does it hurt?”

 “No. You can touch it.”

 Love Hat moved his hand again toward human’s face. Ross closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Long time passed since Love wanted to inspect his face. He wouldn’t say he missed his touch, but he did.

 Delicate fingers, without their usual gloves, brushed his chin and few weak hairs growing from it. Teased his dry lips, tickled his check and pressed at his nose. And finally slowly, cautiously trailed his closed eyelids, first from normal eye, then fake one. At the end demon tangled his hand into other’s hair and let him lean on his shoulder.

 “Why…” started Ross but quickly bit his tongue. Love shifted slightly and squished his waist harder.

 “What’s that?” Ross stubbornly stayed silent. Something inside of him really wanted to talk, but how could he? It was stupid and not important. Like him. “Come on. We are sharing what’s bothering us today. Showing our true colors!” chuckled demon. Ross shifted and clenched his hand on eldritch’s shirt.

 That sentence was so infuriating!

 “Why would you” he whispered, kind of hoping Love won’t hear him. “Why would you keep me here? I’m just, I’m so stupid, I can’t even come out with a simple device, I’m a waste of space. I just have no idea what’s wrong with me! I-I can’t even do anything well, or, or even came out with an idea. I’m just stupid. An awkward idiot. I didn’t deserved to be found by you.” Ross didn’t cried. He cried only when Love Hat made him and he hated it. But he was shaking. Every single thought from earlier came back to him and he suddenly started to want to say about them.

 Love brushed his hair softly, soothingly. “That’s not true” he whispered. “You are amazingly intelligent, maybe sometimes have problem with concentration, but are intelligent. You’re not a waste. And you’re really important. For me, for Lorencia and for Bob. You just hold back your true colors and that makes you-”

 “Can you shut up?” Demon made a little surprised expression, moving his head down on human’s hair. “I hate this song. I hate this sentence. And I hate how you still insist to make me be more open with my emotions, even if I don’t like to show them.” Human was shaking like a leaf at this moment.

 “Ross.” Love Hat shifted so he could cup other’s face and move it higher, giving impression that he looked him in eyes.

 “No, don’t, don’t do it.” Ross felt his hearth pound harder. He felt dizzy and his eye stung, he knew this feeling, so started to weakly struggle against demon’s hold. “Please, don’t do it, L, I’m begging you, please.”

 Love Hat moved his eyebrows higher and slid one of his hands through human’s face, again touching his hair. “Okay, okay, I won’t do it. I’m sorry. There, there, calm down.” He again hugged other one. “I’m hypocrite, aren’t I?”

 “Huh?”

 “I myself can’t show my real emotions properly but I’m making others do it. Even if they don’t want to. But I have no idea how to deal with situations like these. Peoples are too complicated and even if I know what does they feel, they react unexpectedly so easier way is to make them show them. Peoples-”

 “Screw other peoples.”

 “What?”

 “Just screw them. Don’t care about them. If you care it never end well.”

 “But… I can’t do it. I love them all too much.”

 Ross was silent for a moment and snuggled closer to Love Hat. “Sure. Of course. Then forget. But me… you could just, hold me. Like, like right now.” His voice was so silent it was barely audible.

 “All right. I’ll try.”

 They stayed like that, hugging each other till Ross fell asleep on Love Hat’s chest. Love petted him whole night and covered his face when Lorencia woke up, early in the morning, then Bob run out of the room, clearly embarrassed by how close he stayed to the others whole night. Demon laid human on the bed and stayed with him. He knew Ross won’t wake up before the noon and honestly decided he deserve it.


End file.
